The Journey Begins!
by AuraGuardianofLight
Summary: Marley and Leag are normal kids starting their journeys... but Fate hates them, so it won't be that simple... Also, they're weird, so expect horrid logic, impossible Pokemon, and as little plot as humanly possible. (This was a two person thing, but 'Leag' is an idiot and didn't make an account..)
1. Chapter 1

TJB Chapter One

**A/N: This is a roleplay a friend and I have been doing for a while. The font changes are for different characters. Review, fav and follow!**

**-Rowen**

Setting: Lumiose City in Kalos

Mother: Marley! Time to get up!

Marley:*half asleep* Ugh… five more minutes…

Mother: It's 9:30, and you're going to be late for the Professor!

Marley: *wakes up fully* OK OK I'M UP! Jeez, people are so impatient.

**?: *knocks on door***

**?: MARLEY COME ON!**

Marley: STOP YELLING I JUST GOT UP!

**?: WE HAVE 20 MINUTES AND IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW WE'LL BE LATE SO HURRY!**

Marley: *opens door* Dear Arceus Leag just wait for once!

**Leag: WELL JUST GET ON YOUR BIKE, wait let me rephrase what I said earlier, YOU will be late to get your first pokemon. I already got mine. *sends out shiny Treeko***

Treeko: Tree!

Marley: *runs off, yelling over shoulder* ONCE I GET MY POKEMON I WILL DESTROY YOU! *turns corner so Leag can't see her for a few*

**Leag: Well that's Marley for ya'.**

Treeko: *nods* Tree.

Marley: *yelling from far off* I HEARD THAT!

**Leag: Impressive.**

Treeko: *nods* Tree.

Marley: *yelling again* THANKS LEAG! AND TREEKO!

(*Spongebob monotone voice* 30 minutes later)

**Treeko and Leag: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzZZZZ…..**

Marley: I'M BACK! Guys? WAKE UP! *slaps both in the face*

**Treeko and Leag: *have red slap marks that are steaming***

**Leag: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?**

Marley:*acting dumb* Um… falling asleep on your best friend?

**Leag: we had to wait here.. FOR 30 MINUTES! WHAT WOULD YOU EXPECT!?**

Marley:Um… YOU TWO TO ACTUALLY TRAIN A LITTLE?!

**Leag: *already in a forest and yells* COME ON MARLEY!**

Treeko: *Yells* TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECKO!

Marley: WAIT! We need to battle first you idiot!

**Leag: *runs back super fast with Treeko* OK!**

Treeko: TREE!

Marley:Let's go then! *sends out Froakie, shiny*

**Leag: TREEKO USE TACKLE!**

Treeko: TREE! *uses Tackle*

**Froakie: *side steps, trips Treeko, then uses Frubbles to stick Treeko to the ground***

Marley: Good work Froakie! Now, use Pound!

**Froakie: *nods, smirking, then uses Pound on the inmobile Treeko***

Treeko:,*uses leaf blade to cut the frubbles, jumps out of the way, and uses leaf blade*

**Leag: HA! SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

Marley: *laughs* Froakie's ability is Protean, so he's a Normal type stupid. Now, use Cut!

**Leag: Oh, flip…**

Treeko: *writes "flip" on the ground*

**Froakie: *Uses Cut, knocks Treeko out, smirks***

Treeko: *a puff of smoke appears when hit*

Treeko: *disappears without a trace*


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey Begins: Chapter 2

**A/N: I am on a roll today! As before, me and my friend made this. Review with any ideas or comments!**

**-Rowen**

Marley and **Froakie:** …

**Leag: Uhhh…**

**Leag: Marley, this is some kind of joke… Right?**

Marley: *panicking* Don't blame me! How could I make a Pokemon disappear into thin air?

**Leag: *Glares at Froakie* You?**

**Froakie: *shrugs* Not my fault that Treeko was scared of losing.**

***Note: Froakie's speaking English***

**Leag: Marley… Was it just me or did your froakie just talk?**

Marley:Oh, did I forget to tell you that? *chuckles nervously* Well, yeah, he did.

**Leag: I'm guessing you didn't know that, did you?**

Marley: I DID! I JUST FORGOT IN THE HEAT OF BATTLE IDIOT!

**Leag: Suuuuuure you did…**

Treeko: *Comes from a portal of intense light that appeared out of nowhere*

Treeko: *knocked out*

Marley: Well… me and Froakie still won?

**Leag: True… But you owe me a Jumbo Slushie for whatever happened!**

Marley: Who said anything about a… JUMBO SLUSHIE?! If anything, YOU OWE ME FOR ALL THE TROUBLE YOU GET ME INTO! *seems super pissed*

**Leag: Nnnnnope, I don't.**

Marley: *sighs* Just forget it. Le's head to the route to start our adventure…

**Froakie: Is anyone else worried that Treeko came out of a PORTAL FROM NOWHERE?! *as pissed as Marley was, resemblance is clear***

**Leag: Oh yeah…**

Treeko: *starts getting up, and has a wide eyed look*

**Froakie: You good dude?**

Treeko: *glares, and looks even more pissed than Marley or Froakie earlier, if possible*

**Froakie: *looking uncomfortable* OOOOOkay then… for the record, wasn't my fault.**

Treeko: *Mumbles something in pokemon language !TRANSLATION! "We still blame you..."

**Froakie: *translates, then does a double take* WAIT, "we"?!**

**Leag: Yeah, me and Treeko.**

Treeko: *Has a strange and dark look in eyes, and are missing pupils*

Treeko: *starts walks away, then starts dashing at amazing speeds*

**Leag: TREEKO GET BACK HERE! *Starts running after Treeko***

Marley: Um… I think Treeko learned Extreme Speed…?

**Froakie: His eyes were kinda strange… Well, let's make sure Leag doesn't fall off a cliff and die… *Follows Marley in Leag's direction***

*Spongebob monotone* 5 minutes later…

**Froakie: who knew humans can be so fast?**

Marley: Trust me Froakie, this is nothing. You should have seen me when that one Gengar came into town… *shudders*

Then, the distant sound of fighting comes out of nowhere.

**Froakie: Let me guess…**Marley: Yep. Leag.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! I'm just uploading this now, and will update my other story, Sanstale, as soon as I can. Since i forgot this in other chapters, here's a disclaimer from Froakie!**

**Froakie; Rowen doesn't own Pokemon, she only owns the plot and her OC, Marley. The OC Leag is owned by a friend *CoughIDIOTCough***

**Now, here's chapter 3 of TJB! Reviews are needed and ****appreciated!**

**TJB: Chapter 3**

**Leag: CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW OR NO POKEPUFFS FOR YOU!**

Marley: Leag, are you talking to me or Treeko…

**Leag: OBVIOUSLY TREE-**

Suddenly Leag's voice just disappears,as if he vanished, and there is something in the corner of Marley's eye that catches her attention…

Marley: Um… Leag? LEAG IF YOU'RE JOKING I SWEAR YOU'RE SO DEAD...

Then, a strange noise comes from above them.

**Froakie: Falling gag?**

Marley: Falling gag.

**Leag: *falls out of a portal above them* WHY THE FALLING GAG YOU STUPID PORTAL! *falls on head, knocking Leag out***

Marley and **Froakie: **…

**Froakie: Well, at least he isn't dead... **

Then, another portal appears to the right and above by Leag, a shiny Zeraora falls out.

Marley: OMG, that Zeraora is so cute *ignores Leag completely*

Then, the sound of rustling leaves comes from the tree behind them.

**Froakie: Um… Treeko thing? Is that you? *sounds nervous***

A twisted looking picture (well more like words) with negative feeling falls from the tree. But the words are alligned to look like a picture of a, giratina?

Marley: Is it just me or does that look like Giratina, the legendary Renegade Pokemon of the Distortion World?

**Leag: *starts waking up* Ugh… what happened? Where are we? *goes wide-eyed* WHERE IS TREEKO! *starts looking around* TREEKO!**

**Froakie: If you haven't seen, Treeko may or may not be a psychopath, a Zeraora's here now, and a weird Giratina thing is here for some reason. Catch up, bro.**

**Leag: *super freaked out* Marley, your froakie just talked…**

**Froakie: *confused* I've been talking this whole time. Do ya hit your head or something Leag?**

**Leag: HOW DOES IT KNOW MY NAME! MARLEY EXPLAIN!**

**Froakie: For one, Marley's said it alot. For two, I'm a HE, not an IT. For three, are you having amnesia?**

**Leag: *sighs* If I DO have amnesia, how would I remember? LOGIC MAN!**

Marley: Ok, then a memory test. Who am I, and who is the Pokemon you choose as your starter?

**Leag: One, you're Marley, my friend. And two, a shiny Treeko.**

**Froakie: Then, why in Arceus' name can't you remember me?**

**Leag: Maybe partial memory loss? Or something like that.**

**Froakie: *slow clap* Wow. Just wow. Mr. Professor just solved the case. *voice dripping sarcasm***

**Leag: SHUT IT!**

**Froakie: *uses small Shadow Ball on Leag* You.**

The shadow ball stopped in front of Leag, turned around, and hit Froakie.

**Leag: Uhhh… what just happened? *super confused***

**Leag: *finally notices Zeraora* Woooooah… *brings out Pokeball***

Marley: Don't. You. Dare. *Holds Zeraora to chest*

Zeraora: I don't like the stupid-looking human. I stay with the smarter looking human and talking Froakie. *Charges up Plasma Fist attack* Grr.

**Leag: Just great… another talking pokemon...**

Marley: Zeraora is a Mythical Pokemon, and can use TELEPATHY. Basic Pokemon lore thing.*Notices fourth wall break* Dang it.

**Froakie: Great. Now MORE crazy things are gonna happen because MARLEY messed with the fourth wall and other universal barriers.**

**Leag: What are you talking about?**

Marley+**Froakie: **Nothing…

**Leag: Ok… but I'm still confused of how I deflected a shadow ball...**

**Froakie: Willing to bet that wasn't you… *glares at nearby bush that suspiciously looks like a Bush Costume from Fortnite with a Treeko in it.**

**Leag: Froakie, why are you glaring at a bush?**


End file.
